


can i sleep here?

by softsnake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy bois, all in lower caps, you can take this as plationic as you want, yunsang is adorable and i want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsnake/pseuds/softsnake
Summary: san cant sleep and yeosang has to pay for it





	can i sleep here?

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was reading something and i got this idea so i wrote this little thing :D and also i just had to add some yunsang bc they are so cute and i need more

san stared at the ceiling. last time he looked at the time it was well past midnight and he was not willing to check again. normally he would fall asleep quickly after a long day of schedules but not today. today was the day he would stay up -involuntarily- and stare at the ceiling. 

he sat up in his bed, yunho was sleeping soundly on the other side of the room with his covers tucked high up under his chin. his feet were sticking out from the bottom of his covers due to the man being too damn tall for his own blanket. 

san stopped and looked at the door. “should i?” he had nothing to lose so he grabbed his blanket, stood up, opened the door and waddled down the hallway to wooyoung and yeosang’s room. 

he carefully knocked at the door to not wake the others in the room next door. he opened the door and took a careful step inside. 

“wooyoung-ie?” he whispered into the silent space. he could hear shuffling in yeosang’s bed and he carefully stepped closer to the man. 

“yeosang, can you please?” san whispered to the now half sleeping man. 

he could hear a low growl before seeing the slightly older gather his covers and giving him a look before shuffling out the door back to san's room. 

“can i sleep here with you?” san asked after hearing wooyoung move after hearing what happened. 

he lifted his covers and san laid down in the youngest bed close to his chest with his hands wrapped around his waist. wooyoung s hands found their way around san's waist too before they both fell asleep to the warmth and the sound of each others breathing. 

yeosang on the other hand, had made his way down the hall to san and yunho’s room to actually get some sleep too.

the door was left open by san and he just stepped into the room. he went over to yunho’s side and poked the taller mans cheek once before he started whispering. 

“san took my room, can i stay here with you?” he could hear yunho shuffle back in the bed, lifting his covers to signal that yeosang could lay down. 

yeosang smiled and happily took the invite and later down next to the much taller man. yunho put his hand around yeosang and he could feel himself being completely covered with warmth. he didn’t really care that his face was pressed into yunho’s bare chest since he knew he didn’t like sleeping with a shirt on. he just snuggled closer and wrapped himself around yunho’s waist. 

they both quickly fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yeah that was short but hey follow me on twitter @yeosnaccc


End file.
